So Much More
by littlebluegirl17
Summary: All Human & Usual Pairings. Bella was a freshman and Edward was a senior in Forks High School when they started Hanging-out with each other. 2 weeks before Edward leaves for College, something happened that will change both or one of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight_**

**_A/N: Hello, so this is my first story. I hope you like it. Please review afterwards :) _**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
****Bella's P.O.V **

_Bella, you might want to bring to following for your trip back if you guys will be driving. I know that you hate it when I do this but I just want to remind you, we're talking about my precious little grandsons and I want them to be comfortable. Not that you don't make sure of that. I just want to spoil them. _

_Anyways, the list is at the bottom. I'll see you soon!_

_Love: Mom._

_-Blanket_

_-Pillow_

_-Toys_

_-Medicine [for emergencies]_

_-SNACKS! LOTS OF THEM! NOT JUNK!_

I groaned when I read the last line of my Mother's e-mail. I hate it when the boys tell Renee that I don't do what she says. This is a con to having the boys as their only grandkids.

I was going around aisles to find the cookies the boys love. When I finally found the cookies, two boys with Bronze hair and Emerald Green eyes were running towards me from the end of the aisle.

"Momma! Look at what we found!" Xenos showed me what was at his hand. It was a Cereal box with free cards.

"X, don't you have these already?" I gave my son back the box as I went back to grabbing the cookies and putting them in the cart. Xenos started walking back to the aisle where they got the Cereal.

"Momma, you got me that. Not him." Zenos pulled his brother to stop him from walking any further.

"Z, I'm pretty sure that I bought one for X." I gave Zenos a questioning look but Zenos gave me their signature pout. A pout that both Zenos and Xenos can do that works on me when they want something and also reminds me of someone.

"Fine. But don't tell Nana Renee that—"

"Thank You, Momma!" Both boys said then dashed off somewhere in the store.

I continued shopping for the stuff that we might need for our trip to Forks. As I push the cart to the produce area, I spotted the boys near the same area. They were whispering among their selves. I watched in awe realizing that as they grow up, they look more and more like their father.

I feel selfish that I don't tell them much about Ed—, him. Yea, I showed them pictures but nothing more than that. I told them a couple of stories but I just repeat the same stories when they ask me to tell them more about him. For the past 7 years, I couldn't believe that they never, even once, asked me the dreadful question I've been avoiding. They never, even once, asked me when or if they can meet their father. I'm lucky that they haven't asked me this question because, I have no idea what to tell them. I don't know how I can tell them that their father doesn't even know that they exist.

I can never forget my High School, when it all happened.

* * *

_**A/N: So please, review :) Please and Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight_**

**_A/N: Hello, I'm sorry if my last chapter is short but this one is quite longer. Please review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Previously: I can never forget my High School, when it all happened. 

~Flashback~

_I was staring at the thing I was holding with both my hands. I was holding the 3__rd__ positive pregnancy test that I have taken that same day. I'm not sure if I'm suppose to be happy or sad about this but I do know that I have to tell him._

_I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on the bathroom door._

"_Bella, Alice is here."_

"_Okay, Dad. I'm coming out."_

"_Okay. Hurry up so that you guys won't be late." I heard Charlie walk away._

_I immediately got the pregnancy tests and their boxes. I ran back into my room and hid them in a shoebox in my cabinet._

_I got my bag and ran down stairs. I said bye to Charlie and ran towards the yellow Porsche parked in front of the house. I slid into the passenger's door and Alice immediately stepped on the gas._

_During the 15 minutes drive to school, I was quiet and it looks like Alice doesn't mind. When we got to school, I was still quiet. We walked towards our lockers before we went to our first period classrooms._

"_Hey, you've been quiet Bells. You alright?" Alice was looking at me with concern in her eyes. I don't know if I should tell her but I do know that now isn't the right time to discuss or think about it. _

"_I'll tell you later, Al." I briskly walked away from the lockers. I knew that if I stayed longer, Alice will tell me that "there's not time like the present." _

_The day was slow but it passed. I decided that I need to tell him. I need to know if what he thinks and feels about this. I know that I love him and he said that he loves me so why should I be afraid about telling him this. I fully gave myself to him and I don't regret it and I think that he doesn't regret what happened to us too so there isn't really a reason for me to be afraid about this. _

_I walked towards the football team locker room after my last period. I know that dating the senior football quarterback isn't a good idea since I'm just a freshman and many people ,including Alice, said that I might end up heartbroken but I really like him and he's different from other guys._

_I waited for him to come out. His teammates came out one by one and I didn't notice him come out._

"_Hey, Jared. Did Edward come to practice?" Jared is one of his teammates, I would ask Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and also his teammate, but I don't think it's a good idea since he tells Alice everything and this might make her curious about why I am here. I rarely go here and wait for him or even watch their practices so this will really make her curious._

"_Yea, he did. But he left early. Try the parking lot. I know that he hasn't left yet."_

_I started walking towards the parking lot when I abruptly stopped on my tracks. I saw him at the backseat of his car with some red haired girl who I recognize as also a senior and they were kissing but by the looks of their movements, it looks like they were doing more._

_I didn't know how long I've been standing there but then I heard someone call me._

"_Hey, Bella! I wanna ask you something" When I turned I saw Mike Newton, My gym partner. _

_I looked at Mike for a while then I looked back at the car. I saw him looking towards me. I saw pain and regret in his eyes. When I saw him getting his self together, I started walking towards Alice's car and I realized that Mike was following me._

"_What is it, Mike?" I asked, trying not to be obvious that I was on the verge of crying._

"_I was gonna ask you if—"_

"_Bella! Wait!" I heard that familiar velvety voice before Mike was able to finish his question._

"_Mike, I'm sorry. But I have to go." I started running towards the yellow Porsche and I am very thankful that Alice was already at the driver's seat. I ran towards the passenger's side and got in and closed the door._

"_Bella, listen to me. I'm sorry—"_

"_Shut up, Edward Cullen. Everyone was right. I shouldn't have trusted you. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you." I didn't look at him. Then, as if on cue, Alice reversed the car and drove out of the school parking lot._

_The drive was quiet but I know that when we get to my house, Alice wouldn't let me off the hook. I know that she would want to know what happened. _

_When we got home, I just got out of the car and walked slowly towards the door. I noticed that Charlie's cruiser isn't on the driveway so I'm lucky that he's not home yet._

_I walked into the house and started walking towards my room. I know that Alice is following me. I heard her close the front door and she started following me go up stairs. But I didn't realize that I've been holding back my tears the whole time. Eventually, I broke down. I leaned on the wall when I stepped on the last step of the stairs. I started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. As soon as I sat on the last step, I felt Alice's arms around me._

"_It's okay, Bells. Don't think about him. He's an idiot." Alice was rubbing my arms to help me calm down._

"_Wh-why wou-ld he do this to me Al?" I hold on to her arm as if I was holding on to her for my life. Alice has always been there for me. She helped me battle of his brother's admirers when we started dating._

"_Bells, I don't really know what my brother did to you but I do know that it's wrong. He's just a senior quarterback that thinks that he could have everything he wants even if he's hurting someone else's feelings. Don't worry about him." Alice looked me in the eyes and I saw concern, care, hurt, and love in her eyes. Alice is really the best friend that I've always wanted and have._

"_Alice, I'm going to tell you something. But don't tell him." I sounded serious so that Alice would listen to me._

"_What is it, Bells? Tell me. You know that you can trust me." Alice was hugging me now even if I wasn't crying as much as a couple of minutes ago._

"_Alice, I'm pregnant." _

_Alice pulled way from me and stared with shock in her eyes. We stared at each other for a while._

"_Edward's?" Alice asked with hesitation._

"_Yea, I found out this morning. I bought 3 Pregnancy tests yesterday and took them this morning. All of them are positive. Since he's the only one I've been with, I know that it's his." I was much calmer now. I stood up and walked towards my room. I opened my cabinet, took out the shoebox where I put the pregnancy tests and their boxes. I handed the shoebox to Alice._

_She sat down on my bed with the shoebox at hand and I sat down beside her. She opened the box and looked at the tests. She stared at them for, at least, 5 minutes each. I saw a lot of mixed emotions in her eyes as she looked at the tests. But I'm sure that one of those emotions is happiness. I know she's happy about the thought of having a niece or nephew._

"_Bella, he needs to know this." Alice looked at me with seriousness in her eyes. I know that I should tell him but I also know that I don't want the child I'm carrying to get hurt by the things his father does._

"_Al, what I saw at school in the parking lot was Edward making out or having sex with the head cheerleader, of the Squad." I said bluntly. I immediately saw hate and fury in her eyes._

"_That whore! She throws herself at everyone!" Alice stood up and started walking towards the door._

"_No, Alice! You won't react to that! Don't get mad at him or anyone. Just let it be. Right now, I just need to figure out how I'll go through the rest of High School and College alone with this child."_

"_Bella, you have to tell him! You can't do this alone! You still have at least 2 weeks with him. I know how my brother is a jerk but he would want this child, Bells. I know it." I laughed sarcastically at what Alice said._

"_Want this child? Alice, are you in your right mind? Of course, he wouldn't want this child and I couldn't be any happier that he wouldn't want to be in MY baby's life." I consider this baby as MINE and not Edward's because he wouldn't care about it. I know that he'll just be his asshole self even if he found out. _

"_Bella, how about I tell Mom and Dad about this? I know that they would want to help. I know it. They wouldn't let you go support this baby by yourself. I'm sure of this!" Alice sounded so desperate that made me realize that Alice really wants me and the baby to be okay._

"_Okay, how about we make a deal. Is that okay, Alice?" She just nodded in response. I walked towards the living room sofa and sat down. I looked at Alice who was sitting next to me._

"_First, I will allow you to tell Jasper and your parents."_

"_How about Emmett? And Rosalie? Emmett's my brother too and Rosalie, even if she's in the squad, she wouldn't tell anyone."_

"_Okay, you can tell them but NO ONE ELSE." I wanted to make it clear to her that only our other best friends and her parents could know._

"_So, Bella. How are you gonna tell Charlie?" I was caught off guard by Alice's question. I honestly haven't thought about telling Charlie._

"_I honestly don't know yet. But I'm sure that I'll have to do it tonight." I looked at the clock on the shelf near the TV and it said 5:25 PM._

"_Alice, I have to go fix dinner. I'll tell you later tonight if I told Charlie." I walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge._

"_Okay, I'll wait for the call. Bye, Bells." I heard Alice close the door and I started taking out ingredients I'll need to cook our dinner. I was in the middle of cutting vegetables when the phone rang._

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella, it's me." A familiar velvety voice answered._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Bells, what you saw was nothing. She was—"_

"_The one who started? God, Edward! How stupid do you think I am! That wouldn't happen if you just said no to her!"_

"_Bella, I really didn't mean to go—"_

"_Shut up, Edward! I don't want or need your explanations! Good luck with your life in College and good luck with the whore you were with!" I hung up the phone on him._

_I wanted to cry but I wouldn't. I need to be strong for my baby. I just need to._

_3 Months later…_

_I'm so damn big! I can't believe this! I'm only 3 Months pregnant and yet, I look like I'm way further than that! I hate this! _

_Going to the doctor is the routine that I hate and love. I hate it because I have to go so much trouble like driving to the hospital and I love it because I get to see how my babies are doing. _

_When I went to the hospital for my first appointment, it was nerve racking but it's better compared to what I had to face when I toldl Charlie that I'm pregnant with Edward's child and I didn't want him to be in the baby's life but in the end, he just accepted my decision and is being supportive. The appointment was okay but I was really shocked when I got my first ultrasound and I found out that I was 2 weeks pregnant with TWINS! I am so excited about it but I'm even more excited now._

_Today, I'll find out the sex of my babies. I honestly don't care what their sexes are but I do want to decide names. If they're girls, I'll name them Fleur and Flora. Both names mean Flower but Flora is Latin and Fleur is French. If they're boys, I'll name them Xenos and Zenos which both means Hospitality in Greek. Honestly, I wanted to name them after their father but I just couldn't get the hurt he inflicted on me out of my system. _

_I walked into the hospital and the first people I saw was Alice and Esme. Telling Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Edward's parents, isn't as nerve-racking as telling Charlie. Before Alice told them, she first told her other brother Emmett and he told his girlfriend who is also one of my best friends, Rosalie. When Alice finally told Esme and Carlisle, they were shocked at first but then, they were so happy to find out that they're going to be grandparents. I'm also lucky that they understand why I don't want to tell Edward. Ever since they were informed about my situation, all of them have been very supportive and understanding._

"_Are you ready to find out what you're having, Bella?" Esme asked with pure sincerity, love and adoration in her eyes and voice._

"_Of course. I can't wait to call them by their names." I said as we started walking towards Dr. Cole's, my OB-GYN, office._

"_What are the names you decided?" Alice asked with pure excitement in her voice. She's been always like this when we're at the hospital. It's like she's the one having the baby, and not me. It's quite entertaining to watch._

"_If they're boys, I want the names Xenos and Zenos. If they're girls, I like the names Fleur and Flora." I started rubbing my round stomach as I imagine calling them by their names when they come out._

"_Ah, such wonderful and unique names like their mother's." Esme said as we entered the office of Dr. Cole._

_Dr. Emily Cole is Esme's best friend and my OB-GYN. She helped me understand stuff about the pregnancy that a normal high school freshman doesn't know about. She isn't like other doctors whose upset that I'm a teen mother-to-be and wouldn't want me to be their patient._

"_Good day to you Bella, Esme and Alice! Are you guys excited to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Cole entered the room with my medical files at hand._

"_Yea, we're pretty excited. But I do have a question."_

"_Fire away, Bella." Dr. Cole looked and she looks like she's all ears._

"_Is it normal for me to look like I'm more than just 3 months pregnant?"_

_Dr. Cole, Esme and Alice giggled at my question. What?! I am worried! I seriously look like I'm more 5 months pregnant rather than 3!_

"_Bella, you're pregnant with Twins so you will surely look bigger compared to a woman pregnant with one baby." Dr. Cole answered after she started giggling._

_We talked for at least 15 Minutes more before we headed towards the Ultrasound room. When we entered, the Ultrasound Technician was there already and everything was all set-up._

_I lay down on the bed next to the Ultrasound Machine and cold gel was squirted on my round belly. Then the Ultrasound Technician started doing her job._

_The technician pointed out to me the babies' feet, head and arms. Then she asked me the question I've wanted to know the answer to._

"_So, you want to know the sex?" _

"_YES!" Alice, Esme and I said in unison. Then Dr. Cole and the Ultrasound Tech. laughed at our, either, eagerness or the way we answered._

"_Well, Bella. You need blue balloons for your baby shower. You're having twin boys!" Dr. Cole said then she hugged me than I hugged Alice and Esme._

"_I'm so happy for you! You'll be a great mother!" Alice said then she hugged me before I left. I can't believe that I'll be a mother to wonderful twin boys._

_~End of Flashback~_

I don't know how long I've standing quite motionless until I felt two tugs on each side of my pants.

"Momma, we met a guy that has the same eyes and hair as us!" Xenos said then pointed at a guy a couple of feet away from me. A very familiar looking guy.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello again! I hope you like the story. Please review! I'd appreciate it! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello! :) here's the 3rd chapter to my story. Sorry but I don't think I can make chapters with same lengths :) anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please review :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight **_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Previously: "Momma, we met a guy that has the same eyes and hair as us!" Xenos said then pointed at a guy a couple of feet away from me. A very familiar looking guy.

"Hey." That very familiar velvety voice came out of this familiar looking guy's mouth. My instincts say _"RUN STUPID! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" _But I can't do as it says. It's like my feet are bolted to the floor.

"Momma! His name is Edward!" I looked to my right and realized that Xenos said it. I felt my knees weaken when he said it and now, I'm praying that this familiar man didn't hear what my innocent 7 years old son said.

"Hi, Edward." I was so relieved when I was able to say that without my voice cracking.

He started walking closer, towards me. I don't know why but my maternal instinct made me pull my boys from my sides, a little towards my back so that I was quite in front of them. He noticed what I did and stopped walking.

"Long time no see, Bells." He gave me a small smile. I noticed his eyes. He was looking at the boys who are still visible from my back.

"Boys, why don't you go and find some other stuff you might need for our trip. When you're done, just look for me. Okay?" I was kneeling in front of the boys so that I was in the same eye level as them.

"Okay, Momma." Both boys dashed, once again, somewhere in the store. I stood up and turned around. When I turned around, I saw Edward and he was now standing next to my push cart.

"Bella, who's the father of those boys?" I felt my heart plummet down to Hell when those words came out of his mouth.

"They don't have one." I said bluntly and started pushing my cart towards the other side of the produce area.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Bella. When I asked them where their mother and father were, they said that they don't know who their father is." He pulled me by my elbow so I stopped pushing the cart.

"I told you. They DON'T have a father." I gave emphasis on the word "don't" so that he would just let it go. I pulled my elbow out of his grip. I couldn't stand his touch, it made me remember what I saw at the back of his car in High School, 7 years ago.

"Damn it, Bella! Then why do they look like me?" I could hear the venom in his voice even if his voice was just a whisper.

"That's the point. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, EDWARD CULLEN." I made sure that he understood what I said. I know that I sounded cold and cruel but he hurt me so damn much that even after all these years, I haven't forgotten them.

I saw shock in his eyes but I didn't linger around him anymore. It's making me very uncomfortable to just stand inches away from him. I briskly pushed the cart away from him and away from the area.

I started looking for the boys so that we can leave. I found them near the counters. They were holding a basket full of food that they think they'll need. They saw me and started walking carefully towards me with the basket.

"Momma, it's okay if we get these. Right?" Zenos asked with his puppy dog eyes. Out of the twins, Zenos was the persuasive, frank, and protective one. I think it's the affect of the "big brother" role that Renee put in his head. Xenos is 5 minutes younger than Zenos and compared to his "older" brother, he's gentler, shy, soft and, unfortunately, klutzy. Even if they're different mentally and despite physical resemblance to their vile of a father, I still love them equally.

"Of course. Come on. Let's pay for them." I took the basket from them. We went to one of the counters to pay for all of the things we got.

After loading the Fortuner, with the help of the boys, I walked towards the driver's side. As I open the door, I noticed that a guy was standing in front of the door of the grocery store and was staring at me. I looked and I saw him. He was staring at me with plastics, I guess his grocery, at hand. I just gave him a nod and got into the car. The boys were already settled in and ready to go.

The drive to our sweet Santa Monica home made me think what I did back at the grocery store. I know that I was quite harsh when I said that he's dead to me. Honestly, that wasn't how I pictured telling him that he's the father of the two miracles I have in my car at this moment.

When I drove up the driveway of our house, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. The boys were already out of the car and were starting to unload the grocery. They already know what to do when I bring them with me to do simple outdoor chores like gardening, and grocery shopping.

Ever since I left Forks for College, I started making sure that the boys know what is right and wrong like when and where to play ball or when to do homework and when to watch television. It wasn't a hard decision if I would bring the boys with me to California for college or if I would leave them in Forks with my Mom and Dad. Obviously, I wouldn't leave them to my Mom because she might put more non-sense into their heads and my Dad couldn't be there to take care of them because his job requires his constant attendance since he's the Chief of Police in Forks.

It's complicated, my Mom and Dad's relationship. They are separated but not divorced. They don't live in the same house but every week, they go to each other's houses to visit each other. So, this just made me very sure of my decision to take the boys with me to Santa Monica.

I live in Santa Monica at a house my Mom gave to me as a graduation gift. For a person who wrote 13 books and 5 Bestselling novels, my Mom is well taken care for. From my freshman year to last school year, which was my junior college year, I've been studying in UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. It's just a, at least, 20 minutes drive from my house. I enrolled the boys to a pre-school near the house. I'm on a full time scholarship in UCLA so I don't have any financial problems there. As for the boys' pre-school, I work as an assistant to Ms. Angela Webber, the Editor in Chief of a Fashion Magazine in LA. Ms. Webber is very considerate of my situation and my pay is really good that it can pay the boys' pre-school tuition fee. The expenses for the house, at first, it was so weird that I didn't get any mail for the expenses but when I called, they said that all bills will be sent to my Mom in Forks so I don't have problems there too although I thought that it was overboard.

I walked into the house and noticed that the boys put the groceries on the kitchen island. They're now watching Sponge Bob on the Television. I took the chance to call somebody I haven't talked to for quite a while.

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you think!! Please review :) BTW, I didn't quite make this chapter a cliffy because the next chapter will be Edward's P.O.V :) PLEASE REVIWEW!! I'D APPRECIATE IT :)**_ _**Please and Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello! okay, so here's the 4th chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Please, review more! :D I'd really appreciate it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight _**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I hate this. I don't usually go here to Santa Monica to help out with my parent's business. This usually is Emmett's job but since he got married to Rosalie 2 months ago, they haven't been back from their honeymoon in Asia. Emmett sent us an e-mail saying that Rosalie wanted to stay a little longer in Boracay at the Philippines so they extended from a 2 week honeymoon to a month.

I've been staying at my parent's vacation house here in Santa Monica. I've been trying to survive with take-outs but tonight, I want to cook!

I got out of the house and into my Volvo. I drove to the nearest grocery store. I got a basket and walked towards the cereal area so that I could get some cereal for tomorrow and the next 5 days I'm staying here. When I was about to grab a small box of cereal, I noticed two boys trying to reach for a box near me.

"Which one are you trying to reach for?" I asked then looked at them. Woah! He looks a lot like….me?

"That one! The one next to the blue cereal box." The other boy answered. I looked at him, woah! They're twins!

I reached for the box and handed it to the one I who looks like the quiet out of them two. They look so much like me but I'm sure that I don't have any long lost sons since I don't go out and the last girl I dated was when I was in High School and was at my last year. The girl that I believe will be the last one that I will really love.

"You look like us." he said, the one I gave the cereal box to.

"Yea, I noticed that too. " I giggled at the comment he said.

"I'm Xenos and this is my older twin, Zenos." He motioned his head to his left where his brother was standing looking at me.

"I'm Edward." I kneeled down on one knee in front of them so that they don't have to look up and hurt their necks.

"You have the same name as our Dad!" Xenos said then looked at his brother, which looks like he's asking for confirmation and Zenos nodded in agreement.

"Oh? Where's your Mom and Dad?" I asked. I'm absolutely sure that their eyes looks just like mine but I should just let it go.

"Our Mom is somewhere around here but we don't know who our Dad is." Xenos replied.

"We never met him but our Mom tells us stories about him." Zenos added.

It's sad to hear that they never met their Dad. I'm pretty lucky that I still have my parents even if my Dad is very disappointed in me because of what I did to my last girlfriend in High School. They really liked her. They even told me that they thought that we would end up getting married even if she was just a freshman.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." I said then stood up.

"Well, that's that. We better get going. It's nice to meet you Edward." Zenos said then looked at his brother.

"Yea, it's really nice to meet you Edward."

"Likewise, boys. Now, go and look for your Mom." With that, they ran off.

Those boys really look like me. It's so weird but it's not that impossible to see boys that look like you, is it?

I was at the produce area looking for some apples when I spotted to boys again. They were looking around then they saw me. They waved at me and I waved back. I saw one of them, I'm guessing Xenos, whispering something to the other then they ran off. I saw the ran towards a woman, around the age of 20, who was looking at some vegetables at the end of the aisle. She has brunette….hair…pale skin. She looks like—Bella.

I saw the boys tug on her pants then she turned and looked at them. One of the boys said something then pointed at me. She looked where the boy was pointing at and saw me. It is her.

It's been 7 years since I last saw her. She still looked the same but with longer hair and her body has more curves at all the right places. I never imagined that I'd see her again. Well, not here at least.

"Hey." Wow! So nice one. I heard one of the boys call Bella "Momma" and said something else about my name.

If she's their mother and they don't know their father, they're about 7 or 8 years old. They look like—me. Shit!

"Hi Edward." She sounded so stiff. I started walking closer towards her so that we can talk properly but I noticed her pull the boys to her back so I stopped.

"Long time no see, Bells." It's been so long since I said that name and I tried my best not to sound furious because now, I feel like an idiot!

Bella kneeled down in front of the boys and said something. I took that chance, of her not looking, to walk closer. Now, I am standing next to her push cart. The next thing I know, the boys dashed off to somewhere else in the store, I guess. Bella stood up and turned. She saw me next to her cart and I saw shock and hurt in her eyes but I couldn't really focus on that now.

"Bella, who's the father of those boys?" I need to know who their father is. I just need to.

"They don't have one." her answer just irritated me. She started pushing her cart away.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Bella. When I asked them where their mother and father were, they said that they don't know who their father is." I pulled her by her elbow so that she wouldn't try to move her cart away any further.

"I told you. They DON'T have a father." Her answer infuriated me. Why couldn't she just tell me who their father is? She pulled her elbow out of my grip before I could speak.

"Damn it, Bella! Then why do they look like me?"

"That's the point. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME, EDWARD CULLEN." I felt my hear shatter into a million pieces. Did I really hurt her this bad? So bad that she had to hide my—no, our children away from me? To consider me dead?

I was so stunned by her answer that when she left, I didn't stop her. I couldn't believe this. She didn't tell me. She didn't give me even a hint that she's pregnant. _"Why would she tell you, dumb head! You cheated on her with the head cheerleader at the back of your car and got caught!" _a voice said in my head. It's right, she wouldn't tell me after what I did to her.

Why did I even have sex with Victoria! Damn that slut!! And I'm such an idiot for allowing her to have sex with me! I'm such an idiot!!

I didn't know how long I've been standing around the produce area, when I felt a vibration from my right pocket. I took out my phone and saw Alice's picture last Christmas and the name "Alice" flashing below it.

"Hey." I sounded like I've just seen a ghost.

"Oh, my. Are you okay, honey?" A very sweet and sincere voice answered. A voice far from Alice's.

"Hey, Mom. Why are you using Alice's phone?" I started walking towards the counter to pay for the food.

"The battery of my phone died. I borrowed her phone to check on you. How's the assignment?" I could hear my Dad's laughter and Alice's singing at the background.

"It's good. I'll be home on time."

"Son, are you—grocery shopping?" My mom asked with a little shock in her voice.

"Yea, but Mom I have to tell you something." I think I need to tell her about this in person but I couldn't keep this information to myself. My parents have the right to know that they have grandkids.

"What is it son?" She asked with a little concern in her voice.

"It's about Bella." Then I heard my Dad call for my Mom.

"Can I just call you again later, Edward?"

"Sure, Mom. Talk to you later. Bye." I ended the call and walked out of the store.

I looked around for a while and saw Bella and the boys load their groceries to their car. Bella noticed me before she slide into the driver's seat. She gave me a nod then got in then reversed the car and left.

Would she really just hide the boys away from me?

I walked towards my car, loaded the things I bought at the back then slid into the driver's seat. When I got home, I noticed that I have a couple of messages.

_First unheard message: Hey, son. Just calling to say that I couldn't call you any later so how 'bout we talk tomorrow morning? Okay, love you!_

_Second unheard message: Edward, it's me Bella. I got your number from Alice. Ahm, look, I'm sorry for what happened back at the grocery store. How about we talk about this tomorrow? I'll call you in the morning. Bye._

Wow, the second message really took me by surprise.

* * *

_**A/N: so there! The next chapter is still Edward's P.O.V so hang on there if you want to know what Alice and Bella talked about :) and yes, I know that I leaked in this chapter who Bella talked to :) LOL :P :)) Please review! Please and Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews :) I hope you like this one :) I'm quite excited with the next chapterm, which I'm working on right now, because it's where the Dinner is : :)) anyways, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. **_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Previously: Wow, the second message really took me by surprise.

_Beep…beep…beep_

Damn that alarm clock. I looked at it and it says 7:15 am. I better get up so that I could get ready for the day. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I went to the sink to shave and brush my teeth.

I can't wait for Bella's call. I really need to clear things out with her. I don't want to be an extra in our children's lives. I want to be there for them since I've missed enough years. I couldn't stay mad at Bella because she didn't do what she did without purpose. She has a really good reason to hide the boys from me but I think it's been long enough for her to hide them from me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the phone ring. I walked towards the stairs where the house phone is.

"Cullen."

"Hey, It's Bella." She sounded unsure of what to say.

"Bella! Ahm, Hey. I—I got your message from last night." Okay, I tried to sound casual but I sounded like a teenage boy who got a call from his crush and I'm sure Bella noticed because I heard her giggle.

"Yea. I hope you're okay with Alice giving me your number. I called her last night when I got home."

"Oh, it's cool. I thought you and Alice lost contact when both of you started college." I don't know why but I just want to keep this call as long and as casual as I can.

"Yea, we did. But I got a call from Renee and Charlie before and they said that Alice told them to give me her number. I changed my number so that's how we lost contact." I heard the boys laughing at the background and just the sound of their laughs made my heart explode with joy.

"Oh. So you just called her last night?" It's quite odd for Bella to just call her a couple of years after her parents gave her Alice's number.

"Last night was the only time I had the courage to call her. We kinda had a fight before I left." She sounded so sad when she said that she and Alice had a fight. I'm actually surprised they even fought. They're so close and so happy together as if they're the perfect example of the term "Best Friends Forever"

"Oh. She didn't mention that."

"I didn't really quite expect her to. Anyways, I'm just calling to ask if you want to spend time with the boys." Wow. Honestly, I didn't expect her to say that.

"Wait, does this mean, you—you actually forgive…me?" I sounded like a retard.

"Edward. I'm sorry but I—I don't know if I can forgive you, yet. I don't know. Maybe in the future I can actually—"

"It's okay Bells. I understand." I cut her off before I feel guiltier. It is really crushing my heart to know that until now, the hurt I inflicted on her several years ago still has an effect on her.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Edward. I'm doing this because, now that you know about the boys, I don't want to feel so selfish by hiding them from you."

"Seriously, Bells. I understand."

"Okay, Thanks again. So when do you want to spend time with them?" She asked nervously.

"Actually, I don't want it to be awkward when I spend time with them so why don't you and the boys have dinner with me tonight then we all go do something like watch a movie some other night." I suggested. It's true, I don't want it to be awkward when I spend time with the boys for the first few times so by having Bella there, it wouldn't be so uncomfortable and awkward.

"Edward, do you live here?" She asked with hesitation.

"No. I'll be staying here for the next 5 days to help with Carlisle and Esme's business. I moved back to Forks after I graduated College." It's sad to admit but yes, I can't stay long.

"Oh, that's good." I'm pretty sure that she sounded relieved. Is she relieved that I wouldn't stay close to her and the boys?

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, can we move the dinner tonight to next week, Saturday?"

"Why? I mean if you're uncomfortable about having the boys out late on a week—"

"It's not that Edward. Tomorrow, Thursday night, we're going to Forks. We're moving back there to help Renee take care of Charlie." She's moving back to Forks. THEY'RE moving back to Forks. Forks, the same area as me and my family _"Yea, idiot! She'll be movie to the same state and town!"_.

"That's great!" Dumb head! I sounded like a kid! But I heard Bella laugh at the way I said it so there's nothing much to be embarrassed about it.

"So is it okay to move dinner with me and the boys to next week, Saturday?"

"Sure! I'll see you guys then."

"Bye and Thank you so much for understanding Edward."

"No problem, Bells." Then I hung up.

I can't believe it. She's letting me be part of their lives. I'm still quite upset that she hasn't forgiven me. I know that it will take time to get her trust back but I will get it back. I need to get her trust back. I need to prove to her that she's still and will always be the girl my heart desires.

_~Monday Morning~_

I'm back! Finally! I'm back home!

When I looked out the window of my Dad's car and saw the house, I was so relieved that the week in Santa Monica to help with my parent's business is over!

I got out of the car and was welcomed by the high pitched voice of a little pixie like girl.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" Alice ran to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Alice." I pulled away from the hug and looked at her.

"So, you two are having dinner this Saturday. Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at me and she had that knowing smile on her face.

"Alice, you and your brother can continue talking inside the house." Dad said and was now standing at the front door.

Alice helped me bring inside some of my stuff. Actually, the only thing she took was my laptop. We walked up to my room to put away my stuff but I know that the moment I close the door of my bedroom, she'll start bombarding me with questions.

"Tell me what happened!" She started bouncing off on the bed where she sat. She looks like a little girl waiting for her mother to give her a candy.

"She didn't tell you?" I started unpacking my clothes on the floor and walked into the bathroom to put away my toiletries.

"No. She just called me when she got back last Thursday with the boys."

"Oh, she didn't say anything else?"

"She did tell me about the dinner you guys have and she asked me not to buy the boys some stuff she thinks the boys doesn't need but I will not tolerate Bella's stubbornness." I peeked out of the bathroom to see Alice smiling, a smile that she has plastered on her face when she has a plan.

"Alice, don't you dare—"

"Edward! Let's go shopping for your boys!"

Damn it! Why can't we just send her off to somewhere she can torture some other family.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you like this chapter :) Please review! please please! please! review :) I won't be updating for the next few days, at least 4 days for some stupid reason. trust me, you won't want to know what my parents are forcing me to do. Please please! please! review :) I'll update ASAP if you guys review : and if not....well...:P let's just not think about that :) please and thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Hello :) I'm back from the torture my parents put me through :| Sorry that it's been so long since I updated but during the time I was gone, I've done chapters 6-8 although, 8 is still under editing :) so here's chapter 6 :) I hope you like it and please please please! please review :) thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight _**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

_~Saturday Night~_

It's seriously awkward for me to dress up for a dinner with Edward. Technically, we're having dinner as a _family. _But, to be honest, I don't regret scheduling this dinner with Edward and I don't regret calling Alice.

~Flashback~

"_Alice Cullen." _

"_Hey, Alice."_

"_BELLY!!" She screamed to the receiver so I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a while._

"_Alice, I can hear you clearly. You don't need to scream." It's so nice to hear my best friend's voice again._

"_Belly! I miss you so much! Seriously! I'm sorry that—"_

"_It's okay, Alice. Past is past." I had to cut her off because I don't want to remember our fight. Seriously, who would have a fight about what to wear for my farewell party?_

"_Okay, so what's up?! Tell me, how's X and Z?! God! I miss those boys! Can I—ta"_

"_Alice! Can you give me your brother's number?" We'll end up talking about other stuff if I entertain her questions first before mine._

"_Edward's number?" She asked in a whisper. Is it that shocking to ask for the number of the father of my kids? Okay, that sounded weird._

"_No, Alice. I'm asking for the number of your married brother, Emmett." I said in sarcasm._

"_Fine. Okay, I'll give you his number. Now that I have yours, I'll just send it to you right now." _

"_Thank you!" then I got a message on my phone and saw that it's Edward's number from Alice then I saved it._

"_So, can we go back to my question? How's the boys?"_

_Here comes the torture._

~End of Flashback~

I looked at myself at the full length mirror; I'm wearing a white sleeveless blouse and Powder Blue sweater with a white skirt that goes up to my knees and Powder Blue flats. I look good enough besides it's just us, Edward, the boys, and me.

I got out of my room to go check on the boys. I walked to their room and knocked.

"Boys! You guys ready?" I asked against the door.

"Come in, Momma." I heard them giggle.

When I opened the door, I saw the boys in their underpants and covered with white baby powder. The floor of their room was all covered with their clothes and their closet was open with more unfolded and, now, wrinkled clothes.

"What the hell is going on here?" I started picking up clothes from the floor.

"What do you want us to wear, Momma?" Xenos asked.

"Well, first, you two get your little butts into that bathroom and remove the baby powder off your body." Seriously, I'm not surprised by this. They've done this a million times when we were living in Santa Monica. There was even a time when I saw them with Blue lipstick and I'm not sure where they got it because I don't have Blue lipstick.

While the boys were cleaning the white baby powder off their faces inside the bathroom, I found their long sleeved Blue Polo shirts and jeans then laid them on each bed. When they got out, they were free of white baby powder.

"We're gonna wear this, Momma?" Zenos asked as he walked up to his bed.

"Yea, why?" I walked into the bathroom to see the damage and, thank god, it doesn't look like as if they bathed a dog.

"Daddy's gonna get confused." I peeked out of their bathroom door and saw that Xenos was the one who said it. I am shocked that he said "Daddy" I haven't even told them that Edward is their Dad.

"X, how'd you know that we're seeing your Dad?" I walked up to him then sat on his bed and pulled him so that he was sitting on my lap.

"I overheard you talking on the phone." He said not looking into my eyes. I know that he's scared that I might get mad at him for listening.

"Guys, Momma has something to tell you." I motioned Zenos to sit on my other lap so he walked towards me.

"Edward IS our Dad, right Momma?" Zenos emphasized on the word "is." It's obvious that he knows but was now, just asking for confirmation. How can these boys get so smart? Well, their Dad is smart.

"Yes, Z. Edward is your father,"

"Where was he, Momma?" Xenos, still, wasn't looking at me. He was just looking downwards to the floor, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"He didn't know you existed but it's my fault that he doesn't know. I didn't tell him that I was pregnant with you two."

"Oh, but he does want us. Right, Momma?" Zenos asked.

"Of course. Now, you two finish getting ready. I'll be downstairs. Okay?" I put each of them down to my side so that they were sitting on the bed.

"Okay, Momma." Zenos answered. Then I got out of their room.

I went downstairs and saw Charlie sitting on the couch, watching TV. I walked up to the couch and sat next to him.

"So, you three are having dinner with Edward?" Charlie grabbed his soda from the other side of the couch and drank it.

"Yea, I don't want to be selfish and keep them to myself, now that he knows about them. Edward has the right to know the boys too, he is their father."

"Well, it's about time Bells. I thought you were going to hide them from him until they turn, I don't know, 13?"

"I'm not that mean, Dad. Of course, at some point, I was planning to tell Edward about the boys before they start thinking that he's dead or something." I said then Charlie got up and went to the kitchen.

"Okay. So, how long do you think will you three will be out late?" Charlie walked back to the living room with 2 cans of sodas at hand.

"I don't know, maybe 9pm. I don't want the boys to stay out so late."

"Okay, have fun." Then I got up and saw that the boys were coming down the stairs.

I checked the boys one last time to make sure that everything is okay like their pants are zipped and their socks match. We got out of the house, after we said bye to Charlie, and walked up the Fortuner. When I unlocked the car, the boys got in then strapped their selves to their seats. I made sure that they're securely strapped in before I got into the driver's seat.

I drove to the restaurant where Edward said we'd have dinner. When I was parking, I saw Edward's Volvo, parked a couple of cars away from where I parked. The boys unbuckled their selves and got out of the car. The three of us walked into the restaurant and saw Edward. He was also wearing a long sleeved Blue Polo shirt with jeans like the boys. He saw us and motioned for us to join him. I held the boys' hand, one at each side, then walked towards where Edward was sitting.

"How long have you been here?" I asked when we reached the table where Edward is.

"Not so long. About, 10 minutes." He was now standing up with both of his hands in his front pockets.

"So, Edward, these are the boys, Xenos and Zenos." I let go of the boys' hands and then Xenos walked up to him and stared at him for a while then hugged one of Edward's legs.

"I can't believe that I have a Dad." Xenos said as he was still hugging Edward's leg. Edward looked at me and I mouthed to him _"They know." _Then he gave me a nod. He knelt down to one knee and looked into Xenos' eyes.

"Yes, buddy. I am your, Dad." Then he hugged Xenos. I looked at Zenos and he was still standing at my side, looking at Edward and Xenos.

"If you are our Dad, you can tell which is which. So tell me, who are you hugging?" Zenos asked. I looked at him, shocked. I didn't think that Zenos would ask Edward to do such thing. When I looked back at Edward, I can see that he was quite shock too but then he gave Zenos a smile.

"I'm pretty sure that you are Zenos and this guy" Edward ruffled Xenos' hair. "is Xenos" I saw Xenos smile at his Edward's fatherly action. Zenos stared at Edward for, at least, another minute before giving him a hug.

"I have a Dad!" Zenos said as he was still hugging Edward.

After a couple minutes of hugging, Edward stood up and told the boys to sit on their chairs. He gave me a hug and smile then said "thank you" before he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. When the three of us were all settled in, he sat down on his chair, across of me. Then the waitress came to take our orders. The boys ordered Chicken with Mashed Potatoes and Iced Tea, while Edward got what I ordered which was Mushroom Ravioli.

The boys kept asking Edward questions all through-out dinner, like what's his age, job and what he was doing in Santa Monica. When Edward said that he was just helping his parents fix something with their business, I remembered Carlisle and Esme.

"Edward, does Carlisle and Esme know that you already know about the boys?"

"Who's Carlisle and Esme?" Zenos asked.

"They're your grandparents, kiddo." He answered Zenos. "Not really. I want it to be a surprise."

"Edward, they know."

"What do you mean they know?" Edward asked me with curiosity in his eyes. I know that Edward might get mad or upset when I tell him that his parents, brother, sister and, sister-in-law knows about the boys.

When I was about to answer Edward's question, I noticed that he was looking at something behind me. It got me curious so I turned my head to see what got his attention. When I looked, I realized that he didn't see something, he saw someone. Someone very familiar to both of us and that person was walking towards our table.

"Hello, Edward." The person said with a seducing tone.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think? don't forget to review:) Please and Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello! Thank you so much to the people who added my story as their fav. Thank you also to the people who reviewed :) and Thank you to those who read my story:D So, here's chapter 7 _**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight _**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Previously: "Hello, Edward." The person said with a seducing tone.

I can't believe this. Why is she here?!

"Edward, don't tell me you don't remember me." She said then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at Bella and she wasn't looking at me. She was looking out the window. Then I looked at the boys and Xenos was just looking down at his plate while Zenos was staring at me with fury in his eyes.

"Who are you?!" Zenos asked her with noticeable anger in his voice. He got her attention and she gave him an irritated look.

"Well, little brat. To answer your stupid question, I'm Victoria." She answered with obvious irritation in her voice.

"Don't you dare talk about my son like that." Bella said and stood up.

"Oh, so this little brat is your son? Well, Bella, from dating the SENIOR quarterback during our High School years to being a whore with two perfectly disrespectful sons, you've really come a long way." Victoria said and then I noticed Xenos look up at Victoria. Now, he has the same fury in his eyes like his brother's.

"Don't you dare call my Momma a whore you dumb head!" Xenos said.

"Why you disrespectful little brat you—" Victoria was about to walk towards Xenos when I stopped her.

"Don't you dare hurt my son, Victoria" Then I saw shock in her eyes.

"Edward, you don't have a son. You're not even married to her!" Victoria said, referring to Bella.

I was about to answer her question when I noticed Bella walk up to the boys who were now standing. She knelt in front of them and I heard Xenos asked her why Victoria kissed me but instead of answering the question, she asked them if they wanted to leave and I heard Zenos said "gladly" while Xenos just nodded.

"Edward, we're leaving." Bella said, now standing up with each boy standing at her side. They were holding her and both boys were shooting daggers at me as they looked.

"Edward doesn't need to know that." Victoria answered. Now, I'm really getting pissed off. I walked up to Bella.

"Please, Bella. Don't go yet. I didn't invite her. I swear. No one but Alice knows about tonight. Please—"

"Good Night, Edward." Bella started to walk, with both boys at hand, towards the door. I was about to follow her when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Victoria's hand.

"Let her go, Edward. She's not worth it. Besides, you forgot to thank me. If I wasn't passing by the restaurant and didn't notice you here, you would have made the biggest mistake of your life. "

"I've already made the biggest mistake of my life, Victoria. That was when I had sex with you at the back of my car at the school parking several years ago. Now, fuck off my life!" I ran to the door to see if I could still stop Bella and the boys from leaving but when I got out of the door, I didn't see Bella's Fortuner, where it was parked.

I cursed then felt like my world was falling apart. I stood there in front of the door of the restaurant for a couple of minutes before I walked up to my Volvo. I drove myself home. I couldn't believe that I blew it for the second time. But I think, this time, getting Bella back is nearly impossible.

When I walked into the house, everyone was at the living room and when I say everyone that includes Emmett and Rosalie.

"What are you two doing here?" I walked near them but I didn't sit.

"When Alice told us that you were going to fix everything with Bella, we got on to the earliest flight back here." Emmett explained.

"Where are they? I haven't seen the boys in years." I was shocked by what Esme said.

"What do you mean by you haven't seen them in years, Esme?"

"Didn't Bella tell you?"

"Well, we barely talked since Victoria—"

"What was Victoria doing there, Edward?" Rosalie asked with fury.

"She came—"

"You invited her?!" Rosalie was now standing up and narrowed her eyes on me.

"I didn't—"

"Fuck you, Edward." Rosalie stormed out of the room and Emmett was right behind her.

I can't believe this. Rosalie didn't even let me explain. I sat down on the chair where Emmett was. I was so confused, I ran my hand through my hair then looked at my parents. I can see that they're disappointed but I remembered what my mother said.

"Mom, what do you mean by what you said?"

My parents and Alice explained to me that they knew from the very beginning. I was furious when I found out. Why on Earth would they not tell me? I'm their son and the father of Xenos and Zenos. But Alice helped me understand why Bella did it. She explained to me how hurt Bella really was by what I have done.

Alice told me stories about what Bella had gone through during the rest of High School. She told me that Bella was labeled slut, whore, tramp, and so much more. At first, I was mad that they would call her that then Alice told me that Bella never told anyone that she was pregnant with my kids. She said that when people would ask Bella who's the father, Bella would simply say that she doesn't know.

Alice was in the middle of telling me a story about the last few months of Bella's pregnancy when I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket. When I looked at the screen to see who was calling, I felt the color of my face being drained.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"Bella." I answered the phone immediately so that my voicemail wouldn't pick up.

"Bella, listen. I'm sorry about—di"

"I'm not Bella!" Okay?? That seriously doesn't sound like Bella's voice.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review! Thank you! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the long update :) I've been quite busy with stuff. One of my brothers is sick and they, my other brothers, made me his nurse :( Anyways, I hope you like this.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Caller's P.O.V**

Previously: "I'm not Bella!"

Seriously! Do I sound like her! Of course, I'm related to her but do I really sound like her?!

"Xenos? Is that you?" Dad asked.

"Yes, it's me Dad." Okay, that just proved that he is our father. Any Dad with twin sons would know which twin is which even by voice.

"Why on Earth are you using your Mom's phone?"

"Well, Momma is really upset by what happened at the restaurant and we're wondering if you're willing to explain to us who Victoria is?" Honestly, I know that Momma wasn't fair that she didn't let Dad explain. Now, I want him to explain to us.

"We're? Is Zenos there?"

"Wait, he went to the kitchen." I'm sure that Dad laughed at what I said. I ran to the kitchen, with Momma's cellphone at hand, and spotted my twin's butt behind the open fridge door. I walked up to him and pushed the fridge door a bit.

"AW! Wah was dat por?!" I can't believe I'm related to this guy.

"First, don't speak while you're mouth's full or else I'll kick your butt. Second, Dad's already on the phone." I pressed "Speaker On" on Momma's cellphone and we heard our Dad laughing.

"Wah's up, Dahd?" I hit Zenos' arm.

"Z! Swallow the food, Man!" Dad's laugh got louder.

"Zenos! You're like your Uncle Emmett!" Dad said when his laughing subsided. _I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE AN OLD PERSON! Oh, well. At least, I'm smarter than Z._

"Weally?! Oh! I misssh him!"

"Seriously, Z. If you don't—swa"

"Swallowed! Happy?" Zenos opened his mouth and sure enough, it was already empty.

"When was the last time you saw, Emmett?"

"Before we left for San—"

"Hello! Back to our main reason!" I cut my brother off before he started telling Dad a really REALLY long story about our stay in California.

"Oh, yea. Dad, who is _Victoria?_" Zenos said Victoria as if it's a disgusting word. Honestly, she is quite disgusting by the way she talks and she dressed tonight. _Blah! _ We heard our Dad sign deeply.

"She was someone I cheated with when I was dating your Mom when we were in High School." The kitchen was silent.

I don't know what to say. A lot of questions popped into my head at the same time. Did Momma leave Dad because of Victoria? Did Dad love Momma? Is Dad still with Victoria? What did Momma do for Dad to do this?

"Boys? Xenos? Zenos? Where are you?" I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Momma call us.

"We're in the kitchen Momma!" Zenos said then gave me a worried look. We both know that we'll be in big trouble if Momma found out we called Dad.

"Z, stall Momma. I'll talk to Dad for a bit." Then Zenos ran out. I looked at the phone and turned of the speaker.

"Dad?"

"Still here, Son."

"Hey, can you ask Aunt Alice to come here tomorrow?"

"Sure, buddy. Why?" I was about to answer when I heard Momma ask Z where I am and that's my cue to hurry up.

"So that she can take us to you but tell Aunt Alice not to tell Momma that we'll come meet you or else, Momma won't let us leave. Bye, Dad." I flipped the phone close then walk out of the kitchen. I deleted the call history of Momma's phone and put it at my back pocket so that she won't notice that I took it.

"X, have you seen my cellphone?" I walked closer to Z who was at the base of the stairs looking at Momma who was looking under the chairs.

"No, Momma." I handed the phone to Z who put it at the corner of the first step of the stairs. Just in time, a second after Z put it down, Momma stood up and saw it. She walked over to us and picked it up. We said good night and turned around but stopped us by putting a hand at one of our shoulders.

"Boys, pack your stuff." We turned around and looked at Momma. We thought she was joking but we saw her face, and doesn't look like she's joking.

"Why, Momma?" Zenos asked. I looked to my right and saw my brother's watery eyes. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Is it about, Dad?" When I asked that, Momma sighed and knelt in front of us. She took Zenos' left hand and my right hand. She inhaled and exhaled deeply then looked into our eyes.

"How do you feel about coming with me to Seattle?" She's taking us to Seattle?

"What's in Seattle, Momma?" I have to know and I'm sure Momma has a reason even if we think its crazy or non-sense.

"Well, before we moved here, I thought about leaving you here with Gram Renee and Gran Charlie while I go to Seattle during weekdays for college."

"Yea, but we talked about it. Right? We said we're okay with it. Why change it?" I could hear irritation in Z's voice. He told me before how he hates it when Momma makes last minute changes.

"Z, I think it's better if I keep you away from Edwar—"

"No, Momma! You are NOT going to take us away from Dad again!" Then Zenos ran up stairs. I looked at the stairs for a while then back at Momma who was still kneeling in front of me. She looked crushed and—angry?

"What are you thinking Xenos, huh? Are you thinking of leaving me?! You want to be with your Dad? Go ahead! Go with him! Go upstairs and pack your stuff and run to him and Victoria!" Momma sounded angry and sad. I stared at her for a while. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I looked at Momma. She gave me a light shake then pushed me towards the stairs.

"Go! Leave me! I don't need you! Go ahead! Go to Edward!" Momma screamed. She was crying now. Her face was in her hands. It's breaking my heart to see Momma so sad.

I was sobbing now. I've never seen Momma cry like this, actually, I've never seen her cry. She looks so sad. She looks like in so much pain that I just wanted to hug her and tell her that it's okay if she hides up from Dad again but I can't do it. I can't tell her that because she'll notice I'm lying. I walked up to her and hugged her. She removed her face from her hands and put her hands around me and hugged me tightly.

"You won't leave me, will you? You love me right? You don't think Momma's a bad person, right?" She asked me as we hugged.

"We love you, Momma. We won't leave you." I was sobbing harder. I can't believe Momma really though we don't love her.

"Don't leave me, okay? Don't replace me, like what your father did, okay?

"Dad, replaced you?" Why would Dad do that? He's so mean.

Momma didn't answer my question. I hugged Momma tighter. I hate Dad. I hate him for replacing Momma! I hate him!

Momma and I hugged a little longer. We talked afterwards. Momma told me that Dad isn't a bad guy. She said that we shouldn't be mad at him. She said that Dad is also human who makes mistakes so we shouldn't hold any grudge against him.

After talking, Momma and I walked up to our, my and Z's, room. We found Z, sitting up in his bed crying. Momma and I were just standing at the door for while then Z got out of the bed and ran to Momma. He gave Momma a hug and kept saying sorry. She talked to us about Seattle for while and she said that she won't bring us to Seattle anymore. So, we'll be sticking to our first plan. We talked a little more then Momma tucked us in.

I was woken up in the middle of the night when I heard someone knocking. I looked at the glow in the dark Disney Wall Clock above the door and it said 2:30. I got out of bed quietly and walked out the door to see who it was. I slowly walked down the stairs and stopped when I saw Momma's foot at the door and I heard her talking and a familiar voice. A very familiar Man's voice.

"What in the damn hell are you doing here?" I heard Momma say.

"I need to talk to you." The familiar man's voice said.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Please review! Please and Thank you! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry for updating late :) one of my brothers took my laptop without asking and he just returned it to me yesterday. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight _**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Previously: "I need to talk to you." He said 

Seriously, can't he wait until the sun rises? What if we end up fighting and screaming then we'll have to deal with the boys if they wake up.

"No, this can't wait until the morning." Wow, and, back in High School, he said that he couldn't read my mind. I gave way and gestured for him to come in. I closed the door and walked towards the kitchen and I asked him to follow.

"Coffee?" He gave me a weary smile and nodded. As I made our coffees, he sat down on one of the kitchen island stools. I handed him his mug of coffee and I sat down, with my mug at hand, at the other kitchen island stool across him.

"So, what do you have to say that couldn't wait until the sun rises?" I took a sip of my coffee without breaking my eye contact with him.

"About dinner, I didn't invite—"

"You don't need to explain." I stood up and walked up to the sink. I roughly put half full coffee mug in the sink and looked out the window and looked at the darkness outside.

I don't need Edward to explain what happened tonight. I understand if he's with Victoria but he should've told me so that I could've told the boys. I inhaled deeply and exhaled then turned around to face him. He was staring at me with eyes full of…hurt?

"Edward, you should've told me about her." I paused for a while and realized the meaning of what I said. "I mean, you should've told me about her coming. I could've explained to the boys a little—"

"I didn't invite her." He stood up and walked towards me. When he was in front of me, he looked down to my eyes, took both my hands and said, "I'm not seeing her, either." I looked into his eyes for a while and realized that he was sincere about what he said.

Back in High School, I realized that when he lies, his eyes looks like his on the verge of crying and I don't think that he's aware of that. I pulled my hands out of his grip and started walking back towards the island counter. I took a deep breath then exhaled before I turned to look at him. His eyes were still fixed on me still with the same emotion. Hurt.

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I know that what I'm about to ask may bring us deeper into the subject but I have to ask. I know that he might not answer this but I want to try. I have to so that I wouldn't have all those 'what if' questions lingering in my head.

Edward ran his hand through his hair then looked into my eyes for a while. I noticed that he looked more relaxed now. The hurt in his eyes were no longer there. He gave me another weary smile and nodded.

"Why did you cheat on me back in High School?" I saw him stiffen up. I also noticed him staring in my eyes as if he was trying to see if I really wanted him to answer. Eventually, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Why are you asking me this, Bella?"

"Because I want to know." I paused for a while, _Do I really want to know? Or is this just an excuse for me to keep the boys—no, not keep the boys. But to run away from him again. _

"It was a mistake, Bella. I didn't mean to cheat on you. I was caught up in a lot of pressure with football, graduating, and thinking about how our relationship, back then, will survive with me all the way in college." I was silent. I wanted to interrupt him and tell him that he didn't need to stress out about our relationship surviving at that time. But I just don't have the courage to interrupt him right now. I just want to find a reason for me to allow him into our lives.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I thought I heard someone say "liar" near the kitchen walk through door but I let it go. I looked at Edward and his eyes are still locked to me.

"Bella, believe me. I swear. I never wanted to cheat on you. I wouldn't lie to you right now when I just found out that we have two wonderful sons and a really good reason why we should be together again."

"Edward, I'm gonna be honest with you. I want to forgive you. I want to be rational and find a reason to just forgive you so that we can all move on with our lives."

"Why do I feel like, you're about to say 'but', Bella." I could hear frustration in his voice.

"I don't think I could really trust you right now, Edward. Maybe, you could spend time with the boys during weekdays when I leave them with Renee or Charlie while I'm in Seattle and you can bring them to your house so they can also spend time with your family" I looked straight into his eyes to make sure he gets what I'm about to say. "But, us being together again. It will take a lot more time. I will have to work on trusting you again and that won't be easy."

"I know that it won't be easy, Bells." He walked towards me as I was leaning on the island counter. He took both my hands to his and looked into my eyes again. "But lets try. I want us to be a happy family. I want us to be together under the same roof and watch Zenos and Xenos grow up together."

I seriously want to believe him but I just can't get this part of me that always says that he'll hurt me again, to shut the hell up.

For the past years, I kept having this one constant 'what if' question lingering in my head. A question that has an answer that, even now, isn't too late to know. _What if we get back together? _A question, that's answer, I've been dreaming of something good. But how can I make that answer real if I really can't find the courage to give him my FULL trust.

"Bells?" I didn't realize that I've been staring at Edward until now. I collected my thoughts and put myself together.

"Edward, can we talk about this tomorrow? I just—I ca—I can't think straight right now." I need to think about this. I can't answer talk to him about this right now.

"Okay." He kissed my forehead and I didn't move or react. "I'll call you tomorrow."

I walked him to the door and waited until his Volvo left. After I closed the front door, I turned and saw Xenos sitting at the middle of the stairs.

"Momma, are you gonna forgive him?" He asked as I was standing at the base of the stairs.

"X, why are you awake?"

"I heard _him_ knock on the door." He sounded like he doesn't know Edward. No, he sounded like he _hates _Edward.

"X, why don't you go back to bed? We'll talk about this tomorrow." Xenos stared at me for while before he nodded and walked back up to his room. I walked back to the kitchen to close the lights and put the mugs in the sink. Then, I walked up. I slowly opened the door of the boys' room to see if Xenos is in his bed and sure enough, he was. Then I walked to my room and just collapsed on my bed. _What should I do? What is the right thing to do?_ I ended up falling asleep as I thought about what I should do.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? I know the story is kinda slow but after the next chapter, which is Xenos' Point of view, I'll fast forward it :P :)) I'll post the next two chapters at the same time because Xenos' point of view is short. So, please review! Please and Thank you! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Xenos' P.O.V**

Previously: "X, why don't you go back to bed? We'll talk about this tomorrow." Momma said.

I walked back to my room. Zenos was snoring when I got myself back in my bed. I sunk into my bed and pulled my comforter up to my shoulders and faced the wall so that when Momma comes in to check on us, she'd think I was back to sleep. Soon enough, I heard the bedroom door move and I'm sure that it was Momma. She closed the door when she left.

I rolled to my back and was now facing the ceiling. I can't help but think. Dad looks like a great guy and from what Momma has told us about him, he sounded like a really great guy but why does he suddenly look like a bad guy to me?

Earlier tonight, at the living room, when Momma was talking about us leaving her and going off to Dad…she sounded so sure like she thought about the possibility before. Honestly, I thought that what she said was so stupid.

If they were married and were getting a divorce and I was asked who I would want to stay with, I'd say that I want to stay with Momma even if Z would say that he'd stay with Dad. I may not be fair but compared to what most Dads do, Moms has sacrificed so much more…well, in my eyes that's what it looks like.

Tracy's, my classmate and best friend back at my school in California, parents divorced and when I asked her why, she said that her Dad was staying with another girl. Tracy's mom was Momma's close friend and sometimes, when Tracy and her Mom was at our house, we would sometimes hear her Mom crying while talking to Momma. She also told me that her Dad would sometimes be sweet to her Mom and promise her stuff, like he will never leave them and that he'll never hurt them but he would end up breaking them. That's why Tracy calls her Dad a liar.

When Dad was talking about not seeing that _Victoria,_ the image of Tracy's Dad appeared in my head. I don't know why but it just did. The way Tracy told me what her Dad used to tell her Mom was like what my Dad was telling Momma in the kitchen. I don't know but I have a feeling that he doesn't mean what he said. I feel like he's just pretending. But I wish that he isn't. So that Momma won't get hurt anymore.

ARGH! Why am I so confused?! Am I suppose to believe that his plans are for a good reason? Or am I suppose to learn from what my best friend has experienced with her Dad?! I mean, I know that maybe the backgrounds of our Dads are different but they're still Dads. They basically do the same things for the same reason.

_So, what will it be Xenos? Believe that your Dad is a good person or believe that your Dad is just like Tracy's Dad? _Honestly, I want to believe that he's a good person.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Hello! so here's the 2 chapters I said :) I'm sorry for the errors and thank you so much for the reviews!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight _**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Edward's P.O.V**

_~3 Months Later~_

It's been a rough, awkward, and fun 3 months for me. I've been having the boys brought up to the house by Bella. Everyday, we would either play some game that Zenos or Emmett would suggest or be forced by Alice to do something she wanted to do or go to a place she wants us to visit.

Today, is the Saturday Bella comes home from her first week of school. Last week, Bella left for Seattle since she got transferred to Seattle University this school year. She'll be staying there during weekdays and as much as possible, come home every Saturday. We all told her that she can come home every other weekend but she insisted that she'll come home every weekend. We all know that she won't be able to do that but we just let her do it her way.

I can't help but remember what Bella and I talked about the day after _Victoria_ ruined our first family dinner.

~Flashback~

_I'm still kicking my ass for fucking disturbing Bella last night just to explain to her. But seriously, I was bothered by what happened to our supposed perfect dinner._

_I called Bella earlier today. I asked her if she was free for lunch and I was lucky that she said yes. We decided to have lunch at Port Angeles._

_I was replying to Alice's text message when I noticed Bella walk through the entrance of the restaurant. She looks nothing like a mother. She was wearing a UCLA sweatshirt with skinny jeans and sneakers. She still looks like the way she was during her Freshman year in FHS but with a more bea—_

"_Edward!" I didn't notice that Bella was now sitting on the chair across to me. _

"_Hey, sorry about that." I didn't know that I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Bella approach the table._

"_It's okay, Edward. What were you thinking about? You looked like you were thinking of something good." Bella chuckled a little as the waiter came and gave her the menu._

"_Nothing, really." I covered my face with the menu given to me to hide my embarrassment. _

_Bella and I told the waiter what we're having then he left after he gave Bella a very weird smile. I noticed Bella holding back a giggle, looks like she noticed._

"_Looks like wherever you go, your fan club gets bigger." I took a sip of my wine that was served when I got to the restaurant._

"_Like yours doesn't."_

_We talked a little bit more about our lives as we waited for our food. I swear, I missed her laugh, her smile, her scent, fine! I miss her! I miss everything about her!!_

_When the food arrived, we ate in silence. Afterwards, we ordered dessert. _

"_Edward, last night. When you dropped by the house—"_

"_Bells, I'm sorry for waking you up. Seriously, I wasn't really thinking." I sounded like a student who just admitted to his teacher that he did something wrong. It looks like Bella noticed too because she giggled._

"_It's okay, Edward. Don't worry about waking me up. So about what you said last night—" I cut her off before she finished what she was about to say._

"_Bells, I meant every single word of it. I promise you, I really want to work everything out. I want to see—"_

"_Edward, you don't need to repeat what you said last night, okay?" she gave me a sincere smile before continuing. "So I thought about it and I came up with something about you wanting to get to know the boys more."_

"_Okay, so let's here it." I sat up straight and was all ears to what she was gonna say._

"_I'll bring them to your house everyday. In some days I can stay and spend some times with the boys and your family but I doubt that that will be often because I'm honestly, still feeling quite awkward about everything." She gave me and apologetic smile. "Then when I start school in, roughly, 3 months, I'll let them stay with you and your family from time to time."_

_Oh, yea. She's still in college. I forgot about that tiny little detail. _

"_Edward!" I was, once again brought out of my thoughts by Bella._

"_Sorry, I was just remembering something." I said. It's much better to say that rather than 'oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you're practically 3 or 4 years younger than me'_

"_You've been a little off today." She raised an eyebrow._

"_It's nothing. So, you were saying?"_

"_Okay, so technically, that's all I can do right now." Honestly, I'm pretty upset that she doesn't have a plan about us, working on our relationship. Well, maybe it's a plan we'll both try to come up with._

"_So, that's about me, my family and the boys'. How about us?" Okay, I seriously didn't think about saying that._

"_What do you mean by 'us', Edward?"_

_Damn, why do I have to think about it right now!_

"_Bella, I told you that I want us to work on our relationship and I thought that you'll think about it last night." _

"_Edward, can we please just focus on the boys right now?" I really want us to fix things now! I want to know what we plan to do to work on 'us'! _

"_Okay." I said without much emotion. I wanted to say 'No, Bella! We need to try to fix things about us ASAP!' but I guess, I have to give way because by the looks of things, she's really affected by what I did._

_I did._

"_YES DUMBASS! WHAT YOU DID IS THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Okay, that voice in my head is really getting on my nerves!_

~End of Flashback~

After the day of our lunch, Bella dropped the boys at my family's house as planned. I never really told Bella that I really _really_ wanted to work on our relationship at the same time but I don't want to ruin things.

I was playing catch with the boys at the backyard when Alice came running out of the back door.

"BELLA'S HERE!" She screamed then dashed back inside the house. The next thing I knew, Z was pushing me to the backdoor. X was right behind him.

I noticed that X has been quiet and wasn't talking as much as Z since this little routine of ours started. Wait, let me correct that, he has been quiet and hasn't been talking as much as Z since this little routine of ours started when _I'm _around.

I remember, one time, we got back from the beach and I was in the kitchen getting some chips. When I left the living room, X was quiet but when I was on my way back to the living room from the kitchen, I heard X talking and laughing a little then I walked into the living room and he went back to being quiet.

I started thinking that X wasn't really interested in knowing me because of his actions. I talked to Bella about this but she said that X doesn't do that. She said that maybe I'm just over thinking his actions. Eventually, I dropped it but from time to time, it pops back to my head.

Almost everyone was in the living room when the boys and I. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch while Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on one of the recliners. Esme and Carlisle was no where to be found, I guess they're welcoming Bella outside. The boys and I settled down on one of the other recliners.

We heard footsteps and the boys immediately got up and ran out of the living room. I heard one of them scream. We all got up and ran towards the front door but when we got there, the boys were laughing. They were hugging a guy.

"I missed you guys!" The guy said as he was hugging to boys back. I seriously got jealous as I watched them.

"Who are you?" I asked with venom in my voice. Everyone looked at me, including the boys. Bella just gave me an irritated look.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? I hope you like it! please review! I'll try to post sooner :) Please and Thank you!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hello! I was in the mood to update early :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight _**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Previously: "Who are you?" Edward asked with obvious venom in his voice.

I gave Edward an irritated look but it looks like he doesn't care. He was still waiting for an answer and now he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm Jacob, Bella's best friend back in Santa Monica." Jacob pulled away from the boys' hug and stood up properly.

Jacob gave Edward a smile but instead of smiling back, Edward just growled.

"Boys, why don't you go out to the car and get a couple of things I have for everyone. Okay?" They looked at me and smiled then gave me an eager nod before dashing out of the front door.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jacob followed the boys outside. After Rosalie and Alice gave me a quick hug, they walked back to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch with Jasper. Edward didn't move or change his position. He was still standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. We stared at each other for a few seconds then I sighed heavily and walked up to him.

"He's a very close friend. He used to spend a lot of time with me and the boys back in Santa Monica. He also transferred to Seattle because his Dad needs him back at the reservation."

"Reservation?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"La Push. He's from the Quileute tribe."

"Oh, okay. So what's he doing here?" Edward didn't sound any better, he still has that venom in his voice.

"We ran into each other then got talking. When he asked about the boys, I told him that they're here and I asked him if he'd like to see them." Edward growled. "Edward, he was close to the boys. And they haven't seen each other in a while. Besides, he'll be here just for a few weekends. After that, he'll be busy with the reservation."

Edward sighed and then gave me a nod. I opened my arms and offered him a friendly hug. He took a few steps and accepted my hug.

Hugging Edward felt so right like nothing's wrong. No, it felt more than right. I don't know why, but even back in High School, whenever he would hug me I really felt safe and protected. I remember telling him about this once before.

~Flashback~

_It was another rainy night. Of course, typical Forks weather. I was lying in bed with Edward. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. We weren't talking. We weren't doing anything. We're just lying like this enjoying each other's company in silence._

"_I love it when it rains like this at night." Edward said breaking the silence._

"_Why? I thought that it made climbing the tree and sneaking into my bedroom harder." We both chuckled._

"_Yea, it did make it harder but it makes me want to hold onto you tighter. As if I want to protect you especially when there's thunder and lightning."_

"_Have I ever told you that whenever your arms are wrapped around me whether it's for the pleasure of knowing you're there or" I looked up to him and smiled. "for the sake of you reassuring me or something. I always feel like its right, to be in your arms I mean, like I always feel protected and safe." _

_He smiled wider then gave me a kiss on the forehead._

~End of Flashback~

I don't know how long we've been hugging but we pulled away when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around and saw Emmett and Z with wide grins on their faces that reached their ears while Carlisle and Esme plastered a "knowing" smile on their faces. On the other hand, Jacob and X just has a straight face.

I started feeling my face getting hot so I just gave then a smile then dashed off to the kitchen.

The day passed by quickly. I helped Alice, Rosalie and, Jasper, with lunch. We ate lunch at the backyard. Everyone asked Jacob about how we met while we were eating. He told everyone the very embarrassing story about how we met.

How I met Jacob is one of the most embarrassing stories that I would never want to remember. I don't want to remember the day when we got our washing machines mixed up at a laundry shop. I ended up putting bleach in his machine full of his colored clothes.

"That's so Bella!" Emmett hollered.

"Dude! Are you sure that that's the only thing that happened?!" Jasper asked as he tried to stop laughing. "I mean we are talking about Bella and for sure there's more to the story!" Alice smacked Jasper on the arm but it didn't stop him from laughing.

"Okay so this—" I stopped Jacob from elaborating the story by shoving an apple to his mouth. This only made Emmett and Jasper laugh harder that made everyone else laugh…except Edward.

Edward has been quiet all day. He would answer when asked a question but that's it. I would also notice him growling at Jacob from time to time. Especially when Jacob was playing with the boys.

After dinner, Jacob had to leave. He gave the boys a hug then said goodbye to everyone before I walked him out of the front door. He told me that he'll try to come back tomorrow to see Charlie and Renee.

I walked back into the house and found everyone at the living room. Alice and Rosalie were settled at the lap of Jasper and Emmett on the couch. Carlisle was sitting on of the recliners. The boys were on the floor, near Edward who was sitting alone on another recliner. Esme was standing up with a clear bowl full of small rolled up papers.

"Bella! Come sit down! We're about to play Charades!" Esme said eagerly.

Edward looked at me and gave me a sincere smile. He pats his lap asking me to sit on his lap. I don't know why but I ended up sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I saw X smile but Z just stared.

"I'll go first!" I looked around and saw that Emmett starting to stand up.

We played Charades for hours. Everyone was able to play. At some point, in the middle of the game, Rosalie had to stop Emmett from volunteering. She said that Emmett was the worse Charades player ever, this comment just made us all laugh. We then watched Emmett as he tried to coax Rosalie to let him volunteer again.

I left the Cullen house at around 9pm. Edward insisted to follow me home in his Volvo. When we got home, Charlie was asleep. I got the boys to their room, with Edward's help, then I walked back downstairs to the kitchen. Renee left a note on the fridge saying that she'll be back tomorrow morning.

"Bella." I heard Edward say. I turned around to face him. He was leaning against one of the counters. I gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Edward." He looked at me with a confused look.

"Thank you for what?" He asked.

"For trying to be a great father to the boys." I gave him another smile and he gave me one of his knee weakening smiles.

"No problem."

"And thank you for not killing Jacob." I added.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Edward, I noticed you growl at him a couple of times." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I noticed, okay? And don't worry. I didn't tell Jacob, unless he noticed it."

We were silent for a couple of seconds before Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was a little jealous."

"Jealous because he knows the boys better than their own father?" I walked next to him.

"Yea, I guess."

"Don't worry, Edward. There's no reason to get jealous."

"I know." Edward gave me another knee weakening smile.

We were like that for a while, leaning against one of the counters, next to each other staring. I missed Edward's beautiful green eyes. I remember staring at them back in High School whenever we would be at the bleachers with the rest of football team and our other friends. We would always be there just hanging out. I would always have his head on my lap. We would look at each other as I played with his very messy hair. I would often get lost in his beautiful green—

"Bella, did you ever stop loving me?" _Wow, what a nice way to break me out of my thoughts.  
_

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? Please! please! please! please! review :)**__  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Hello! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. _**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Perviously: "Bella, did you ever stop loving me?" I bluntly asked.

I don't know why I just asked her that but staring in her eyes made me wonder. It made me wonder if I will ever see a particular feeling that I've seen in them before, a feeling that she had for me and I had, and will always have, for her. And that feeling is love.

We just stared at each other in complete silence as I waited for her to answer. Silently, I'm wishing she'd say no. That she'd say that she never stopped loving me.

"Momma?" We turned and saw Z rubbing his eyes with a little teddy bear at hand.

Bella looked back at me then walked to Z. She knelt down to her knees and faced him.

"Why are you awake, buddy?" She asked sweetly.

"I got thirsty."

"I'll get you some water." I offered. I got a glass and walked to the fridge and filled the glass with water. When I turned around Z was sitting on one of island stools but Bella was no where to be found.

"Where's your Mom?" I handed him the glass of water.

"She went up stairs. She said she needs to wash up then she'll come back down." I nodded.

I sat at the island stool opposite of Z. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Z chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Uncle Emmett is right."

"Right about what?" I stood up and walked to the coffee machine to make some coffee.

"That when I stare at you long enough, I'll notice you're eyebrows twitch. Just like Momma." Z took another sip of his glass of water.

It's true. Bella's eyebrows also twitch involuntarily. We found out when we were hanging out at my house. Emmett was the only one who knew about this because he overheard us talking about it.

"What else did he tell you?"

"I asked him stories about you and Momma back in High School." He said as he looked down.

"Really?" He looked up and gave me a nod. "So what kind of stories did he tell you?"

"He said that you two were very much in love. I like the story where you sneak into Momma's room at night just to be with her since Grandpa Charlie didn't like the idea of Momma dating you since you're way older." Z made air quotation marks when he said "way."

"Hey, I'm not that old." We both chuckled.

It is a little funny, remembering how Charlie felt about me dating Bella back in High School because we had to do a lot of things to go around Charlie's rules. Like when Charlie said that I won't be allowed to go through the door of his house after 7pm so what we did is I would sneak through Bella's window. Hopefully, until now, Charlie doesn't know that I used to do that or else, he might ban me from his house again.

I sat back down at the island stool as Bella walk back in the kitchen wearing something more comfortable. She ruffled Z's hair as she pass by him then she gave me a smile and nod. She walked to the coffee machine and got a cup of coffee then she sat at the island stool next to me. I noticed Z smile at us.

"Better go back to bed." Z hopped down of the stool and walked to us. "Good night, Momma!" he gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Dad!" He also gave me a kiss on the cheek before dashing out of the kitchen.

Bella and I drank our Coffee in silence.

"Edward about your question—"

"Bella about the question—" We stared at each other for a second before she looked down and I noticed her cheeks turn red.

"You go first." I said.

Bella looked up and faced me. She looked at me for while before sighing heavily.

"Edward, about your question before Z came. I—I honestly—I don't think I will—I mean, I don't think I can—"

"Bella, you don't have to answer right now. I mean I know it's was out of the blue. Honestly, you don't really have to answer." I said, stopping her from stuttering.

"No, Edward. I can give you an answer. But I—I just—I just don't really think that-" she looked at me more seriously. "I can give you an answer right now."

_Wait. Does this mean, she's confused about her feelings for me? _This made me get my hopes up. If she's confused it means that there is a part of her heart that has my name.

I gave her a sincere smile and nod. I stood up and walked to the door.

"You're leaving?" I turned and saw Bella a few steps behind me.

"Yea."

"You're not mad at me for not answering, are you?" she hesitantly asked.

"No. Of course not! I don't have a reason to be mad. I asked a question and you simply told me that you can't give me an answer."

Bella walked closer to me and looked directly into my eyes.

"I will give you an answer Edward. I don't know when but I will." She caressed my cheek then let out a sigh. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I walked out the door and got in my car.

Honestly, I was a little happy that she didn't answer because I was afraid that she might say "Yes, Edward. I stopped loving you since I saw you with Victoria." Then everything will be weird between us. Another reason is because it gave me a little bit more hope since she didn't give me a straight answer, which means she wasn't sure if she did stop loving me. Well, that's what I think it means.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring. When I looked at the screen, I immediately answered the call.

"I just left your house less than 5 minutes ago and you missed me already?" I teased. I heard her giggle at my banter.

"No, I didn't miss you."

"So, what made you call?"

"Edward—I know—I mean, I'm sorry that I didn't—I mean, I think I can—I can tell—Well I'm not really telling it's more of—it's kind more of asking—"

"Bella, you're not committing a crime." I said as I laughed at her.

Bella giggled a little then said something I didn't quite hear. Then she let out a sigh before starting to talk again.

"What if I tell you that I never stopped loving you. And I tell you that I still love you very much and I was being a jerk for not telling you earlier, would you tell me the same thing?" she asked bluntly

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? Please reveiw! I'm sorry for the errors :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight _**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Previously: "What if I tell you that I never stopped loving you. And I tell you that I still love you very much and I was being a jerk for not telling you earlier, would you tell me the same thing?" I asked.

There was silence between us for a couple of seconds. Then I heard tires screeching against the road.

"I have to go." I heard Edward's car speeding before he ended the call.

I'm confused.

Okay, first, I was dumb to tell him this after he left. I already know the answer even before he left but I was too much of a coward to tell him straight so I ended up saying that I can't give him an answer right now.

Yes! I still love him. I know that I still have issues about trusting him but it doesn't mean that I don't love him. I can't fall in love with any other guy because he's the only one that I really love. He owns my heart and I can't get it back then give it to anyone else.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard loud knocking on the front door. From the kitchen, I got up and briskly walked to the door and answered it.

"Edward! You could've just knocked properly! If the boys—"

Edward stopped me from my talking with a passionate kiss. Seriously, I missed his kisses, hugs, and all of the sweet and romantic things he does. I know that we can work out my trust. He'll get my trust back in no time.

Our kiss was broken when we heard a lout girly squeal. When I turned around, I saw Z at the foot of the stairs with a huge grin plastered on his face. He was bouncing up and down and clapping hands. X was also there, behind Z. He looked very shocked but he doesn't look as happy as Z.

"Z, were you the one who squealed?" I hesitantly asked. Seriously, I don't want to hear my SON squeal like a girl again.

"Yes!" Z answered, still bouncing and clapping his hands.

"Like I would ever squeal like a moron." I heard X whisper.

I looked back at Edward and he too, has a big grin plastered on his face. He also had this gleam of happiness in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Edward answered.

"Really?"

"Yes." Edward then looked at the boys. When I turned around, Z was still there but X was no where to be found.

"Z, why don't you go back to bed?" Edward suggested.

"Okay." Z squealed once more before he dashed off.

I pulled Edward back in the house. He leaned down and gave me another passionate kiss. We ended up collapsing on the couch. When we pulled away, we were both breathless. Edward caressed my cheek and gave me a soft kiss on my nose.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Thank you for what?"

"For telling me that you love me. Thank you for giving me this chance." He then gave me a very weakening smile.

"Yea, well I still do love you but—" I saw a glimpse of worry in his eyes. "when it came to my trust for you. It might take more time for you to fully have it."

Edward sighed then gave me a sincere smile.

"I promise you, love. I'll do my best to gain you trust back." I nodded in response.

Edward and I just snuggled up together at the couch and talked until we fell asleep sometime after 1am. I was woken up by a strange feeling of being watched. When I opened my eyes, Z was sitting on the coffee table staring at us with a huge grin plastered on his face. I blinked to see more clearly, then I realized that Z wasn't alone. A couple of other people were behind him staring at us too with huge grins plastered on their faces. I nudged Edward.

"What?" Edward asked groggily.

"We're being watched." I whispered. Edward's eyes opened and looked at me. I turned my head and faced our audience and Edward followed and looked at our audience too.

"Good Morning!" Our audience said in unison.

Edward and I groaned then snuggled closer.

"Hey! There's a kid in this room!" Emmett said.

"How'd you guys even get here?" Edward asked with obvious irritation in his voice.

"This little bugger-" Emmett ruffled Z's hair. "Called us using Bella's phone."

I shot Z a glare. He knows that he's not allowed to play with or use my phone without my permission.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I wanted them to see you guys! You looked so comfy together so I called Aunt Alice and asked them to come here to see you guys!" Z explained and everyone else nodded.

I groaned and tried to get out of Edward's arms but he just held me tighter. I shot a looked at him then he raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed and just stopped trying to get out of his arms.

Now that I'm more awake, I looked at them again and noticed that everyone was there. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Z but two people were missing.

"Where Charlie and X?" I asked.

"Oh, Charlie said that he'll go to Renee's and X wasn't feeling well when we came so we let him just stay in bed." Esme answered.

I looked at the wall clock near the stairs and it says 8:30am. Charlie must've thought that it's better to go to Renee's since the Cullens are here. I'm a little worried about X though. I mean, he rarely gets sick. Plus, usually, when he's sick he couldn't sleep.

"I'll go check on X." I said then Edward gave me a nod and let me go.

"Bella, is it okay if we raid your kitchen?" Alice asked as I was about to climb the stairs. I gave them a nod then Emmett and Z dashed off to the kitchen with a giggling Alice, Rose, and Esme behind them.

I walked up the stairs then to the boys' room. I knocked on the door but X didn't answer. I knocked a few more times but X still didn't answer so I just slowly opened the door. I peeked inside and I saw X covered up in his comforter and facing the wall. I entered their room and silently closed the door. I walked up to X's bed then sat on the foot of the bed.

"X, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." X simply answered.

Now, X is really making me worry. He's never the boy with few words.

"X, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong." X was starting to sound irritated.

"Come on buddy. You tell me everything, right?"

"ARGH!!!" X sat up and got out of bed.

"Xenos, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Mom, you want to know what's wrong?" X asked angrily.

"Of course!"

"Okay. I'll tell you what's wrong Momma!" X was screaming now. "I don't like Dad! Actually, I don't want Edward to be my Dad! I don't want a Dad if Edward will be my Dad! I don't like him! Momma, don't you see?! He's like Tracy's Dad! He promises too much things! Things that are too good to be true then suddenly he'll leave us! He'll leave us broken, shattered and hurt! He'll leave us Momma! I can feel it! He'll leave us for that stupid woman called _Victoria!_ " X screamed then knelt down and started crying his heart out.

_What will I do? What did I do wrong?  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Soo??? tell me what you think! Please review!! :)**  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with other stuff :P :)) I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry for the errors:)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Previously: "Okay. I'll tell you what's wrong Momma!" X was screaming now. "I don't like Dad! Actually, I don't want Edward to be my Dad! I don't want a Dad if Edward will be my Dad! I don't like him! Momma, don't you see?! He's like Tracy's Dad! He promises too much things! Things that are too good to be true then suddenly he'll leave us! He'll leave us broken, shattered and hurt! He'll leave us Momma! I can feel it! He'll leave us for that stupid woman called _Victoria!_ " X screamed.

I was standing outside the door of the boys' room listening as X broke down. It breaks my heart that my own son thinks that I'll leave him, his brother, and mother.

"X, why on Earth would you think Edward, would leave us?!" I heard Bella ask in shock.

"Mom! Don't you see?! He's like Tracy's Dad!" I could hear X sobbing.

I, honestly, couldn't hear more. I walked down stairs and headed to the kitchen. Emmett and Z were sitting on island stools and were chowing down on Ben and Jerry's Fish Food flavored Ice Cream. I smiled as the two chow down as much as they can. They didn't even notice me when I sat on the island stool across them.

"Hey! You ate more than me!" Z complained.

"No I didn't!" Emmett tried to have another spoon of Ben and Jerry's but Z pulled the Ice Cream away and started walking backwards to the living room.

"You wouldn't dare." Emmett stood up and started walking slowly after Z.

"Yea, I would!" Then Z dashed out of the kitchen with the Ice Cream at hand and Emmett was right on his tail.

"Zenos! Too much Ice Cream is bad for kids!" I heard Emmett scream.

I snickered at my son and brother's actions. _They're really related._

_Why is Z okay with me and X against me? _Right now, I have no idea what to do. I have no problem with Z so I don't really need to work on that but X. X is the one I need to work with. Why on Earth would he be against me being his Dad? Why would he think that I would leave him, his brother, and Bella? I haven't really done any bad thing—wait, I think I know what made him think this. One word, _Victoria._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw someone move near the kitchen door frame. I looked up and saw X leaning against it with Bella behind him. I gave him a smile but he just huffed and walked to the island stool across me.

"Edward, do you want some coffee?" Alice asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Sure. Thanks." Alice placed a mug of coffee in front of me and I stared at it for a while before sipping a little.

I looked up and saw X staring at me. I gave him another smile but he just gave me a glare and walked out of the kitchen immediately. As X was nearing the door frame, where Bella was still standing, Bella pulled X by the arm and kneeled down to his height. She looked at him with wide eyes full of anger and said something to X that is clearly not pleasant. X just stared at Bella with shock in his eyes and nodded after she spoke. She stood up and let go of X. The moment Bella let go of X, he ran out and I heard him run up the stairs and slam the door, which I'm guessing was the door to his bedroom.

Bella sighed and walked to the kitchen island and sat on the chair across me that was occupied by X.

"Coffee, Bella?" Alice asked. Bella gave Alice a weary smile and nodded. A mug of coffee was placed in front of her and she took a sip before looking at me and giving me a weary smile that says _"I'm sorry."_

The rest of the morning was very awkward for me and it looked like it was frustrating for Bella. Obviously, it's because of X.

While we were having breakfast, Alice suggested that we just spend the day at Charlie's house to have more family time. X snickered at the idea and Bella didn't let him get away with it. She excused herself and X then went to the kitchen. We were all quiet as we tried to listen to what Bella and X were talking about but we didn't hear anything, just silence. 5 minutes later, they appeared from the kitchen. X had watery eyes that clearly showed that he almost cried and Bella's face was composed, very composed. An obvious sign that Bella shows when she's trying to look okay. X apologized for what he did and, of course, we all said that it's fine.

X was quiet and didn't do anything during our 'family activities' before lunch. For lunch, we were all at the backyard. Charlie, Jasper and my Dad were grilling our lunch. The girls were fixing the table and the other food. Emmett was entertaining the boys by playing catch. Z was playing eagerly while X was acting as if he was forced to play with his brother and uncle.

A few minutes before lunch, we were surprised by someone.

"Is anybody home?" a guy said from the inside of the house.

I looked at Bella who was near the grill waiting for the food. I gave her a questioning look and she just gave me a shrug. She handed the plate she was holding to Alice and walked near the screen door but before she got close to it, a tall man opened it.

"Hey Bells!"

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Uncle Jake!" I turned and saw X ran towards Jacob.

Jacob took X by the armpit and threw him up in the air and caught him. X wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and gave him a hug.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked again.

"I got a call from this little man" Jake looked at X and gave him a smile. "saying that he wanted to see me. So here I am."

"You could've told us you were coming."

"I asked X to tell you that I'm coming." Bella looked at X but he just hid his face at the crook of Jacob's neck.

I kept my eyes on X who was in Jacob's arms as he held onto him so tight as if Jacob is his father. Obviously, this made me feel bad. _Does he hate me so much that he had to put Jacob in the picture? _

"Xenos Swan, come with me to the living room." Bella said sternly.

I looked at Jacob and he was giving Bella an unfamiliar look but eventually he put X down on his feet. X was looking down at his feet then Bella pulled him by the arm again and pulled him to the living room. I looked at my family and they all gave me the same look. My mom mouthed "follow them."

I walked in the house, through the kitchen but before I could go through the door frame, I stopped as I heard Bella talk, more like scold, at X.

"What were you thinking?! Why on Earth would you invite Jacob here when we're trying to spend time with each other?! When we're trying to have some family time!" Bella screamed.

"Didn't you tell us before that Uncle Jake is part of our family?! You said it Momma! Back in Santa Monica! You said that Uncle Jake is part of our family!" X shot back.

"That's not what I meant X! He is part of our family but this is different!" Bella said a little bit calmer.

"How is it different Momma?!"

"It's different because before I thought that we had nobody! That we were going to have to rely on each other, the three of us! Back then, I thought that Jacob could help us—"

"He could still help us Momma!" X interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked slowly with venom in her voice.

"He could be our Dad! He's much better than Edward! If we have Uncle Jake as a Dad, we wouldn't need Edward!"

_What?  
_

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Please comment!! Thanks in advance!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update soon. I was having problems with my appendix. BTW, Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**FAQ~ Q: Why did I pick the names Xenos and Zenos for the twins  
A: I know someone that has brothers that are identical twins and their names are Xenos and Zenos but everyone calls them X and Z. I love them as if they're my brothers too! They're very funny and they do EVERYTHING together. Basically, that's why I chose their names for Bella and Edward's twins.  
**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do NOT own Twilight**_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Previously: "Xenos Swan, come with me to the living room." I asked sternly.

Why in the damn hell would X invite Jake over?! Does he really hate Edward that he needs to bring Jake in to the picture?!

This day is getting from bad to worse. First, X confessed to me that he _hates _Edward because he thinks that Edward will leave us. Second, the incident when Alice suggested that we all spend the day at home to have more family time.

~At the kitchen, after Alice's Suggestion~

_In the kitchen, I had every intention of screaming at X but I won't. I won't scream at him while Edward and his family is right outside the kitchen. I sighed and looked at my son._

_X was looking down at his feet. I knelt down to his level and he looked up._

"_X, will you please just set your bad thoughts about Edward aside? Even just for today? Please. I don't want to get mad at you today and—"_

"_Sure, it's not hard to set them aside since they'll eventually turn into reality and—"_

"_Listen to me, you will stop being rude and actually be nice or at least shut your mouth. You hear me?" I hissed after I grabbed him by the arm._

_X, just looked at me with shock in his eyes and slowly nodded his head._

~End of Flashback~

I turned around and faced X. He was looking at me with no emotion in his eyes. There wasn't even a hint of fear or guilt in them and this just made my anger boil.

"What were you thinking?! Why on Earth would you invite Jacob here when we're trying to spend time with each other?! When we're trying to have some family time!" I screamed.

"Didn't you tell us before that Uncle Jake is part of our family?! You said it Momma! Back in Santa Monica! You said that Uncle Jake is part of our family!" _When did he learn to answer like this?!_

"That's not what I meant X! He is part of our family but this is different!"

"How is it different Momma?!" _How can I explain this to a child?!_

"It's different because before I thought that we had nobody! That we were going to have to rely on each other, the three of us! Back then, I thought that Jacob could help us—"

"He could still help us Momma!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He could be our Dad! He's much better than Edward! If we have Uncle Jake as a Dad, we wouldn't need Edward!"

I was still. My mind was drained of everything and the only thing lingering in it are his words. _He actually thinks that Jacob could replace Edward?_

We were staring at each other for a while before my anger took over me. I grabbed X by his arms and shook him.

"You actually think that Jacob could be your Dad?! Is that what you think?! You think that you can just drag Jake into our lives and then give him the..the..the title of 'Dad' and forget about Edward?! Forget how he changed my life before I even had you and your brother?!" I screamed with tears trailing down my face.

"So why did you leave him?! Why did you leave him while you were pregnant with us?! If you loved Dad so much, why did you leave him?!" I can see X's eyes glistening.

I honestly don't know how to explain what happened to my son but—

"It's because of Victoria, right?!" X cut me out of my thoughts with his question. I was silent. I honestly don't know what to do right now.

"I messed up." I looked up and saw Edward standing behind X. X turned around and looked at Edward.

X got out of my grip and walked towards Edward and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You messed up because of Victoria, right?!" X screamed at Edward. I noticed Edward's eyes were starting to glisten too just like X when we were talking.

"Yea, I did." Edward whispered.

X turned around and faced me with a triumphant smile.

"Did you hear that Momma?! He confessed! He admitted that he's already goofing off with that _Victoria_." I noticed the edge of X's lip twitch as if he was about to smirk, this just made me furious.

I felt my eyes widen and looked at X. I walked up to him and knelt down to his level. My eyes were still wide and looking at him. I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him a little.

"Where's my son?! Damn it! X, this is not you! This is not you!" I can feel tears streaming down my face.

"Stop changing the subject!" he, once again, got out of my grip. "Answer me, Momma! Why are you letting him back in our lives if he has another woman?! I bet, he has other families—"

"No, I don't." Edward whispered. I looked up at Edward and he wasn't looking at X or me. He was just looking straight ahead. "I don't have any other family, X. You, your twin and your Mother are part of my only family."

"Why should I believe you?!" X turned to Edward.

"Because it's the truth." I saw a tear fall down Edward's face.

I was about to stand up and comfort Edward but at the corner of my eyes, I saw someone watching. I looked at the person and I felt like I wanted to shatter into pieces.

Near the door leading to the backyard was Z. He was standing there with red eyes and tears continuously streaming down his face. His lips were quivering and I can hear his controlled sobs as if he was trying not to be noticed.

I slowly walked up to him but he kept stepping closer to the door every time I move forward.

"Z, let's talk—"

"Why does X hate Daddy?" Z asked slowly.

"Z, listen to Momma. Okay? We're gonna—" I stopped walking up to him by now. He was really close to the door now.

"Why did X say that Daddy might have other families? Does this mean he has other sons too?" Z was still trying to hold in his sobs but his tears were streaming down his face non-stop now.

"Z, listen to me. Please. Please listen to me." I pleaded.

"Why does nobody tell me anything?!" Z dashed out of the door.

_Why? Why does this have to happen to us?_

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think? Please review! Thanks in advance!**_

* * *


	17. Real Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hello! So here's chapter 17. I'm sorry that it took so long. Things have been crazy.  
I hope you like this chapter! I'm already working on chapter 18.**_

___**Disclaimer**__**: I do NOT own Twilight

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17:**

**Edward's P.O.V**

Previously: "Why does nobody tell me anything?!" Z dashed out of the door.

I looked at Bella and we gave each other a shocked look. I ran out after Z but when I got out, everyone except my mother, Alice, and Rosalie, was gone.

"Where did Z go?" I asked.

"Don't worry Son. Your father, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob ran after him." Mom patted me on the shoulder.

Bella appeared behind me. She looked more worried than she was inside the house. I turned around to see if X was with her but when I did, X was no where to be found.

"Where's X?" I asked but Bella just gave me a not-now look.

"Did the guys follow Zenos?"

"Yes dear." My mother walked up next to Bella and gave her a hug. When she pulled back but kept her hands on Bella's shoulders, she gave her a smile and said "Everything will be okay, Bella. Trust me. Everything will be okay."

_Later that day…_

I went inside the kitchen and put the dirty dishes on the sink. I looked out the window, above the sink, that has the view of the backyard. I saw Emmett telling a scary story in an animated way. Instead of getting scared, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper looked like they were going to die of laughter.

I smiled and looked down at the sink then I started washing the dishes. Bella was upstairs with the boys. It took my Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob an hour to get Z back in the house. Half an hour after Z was found, Jacob left. He told Bella that maybe it's better that he leaves and comes back another day. After that, we had lunch then Bella asked the boys to go up to their rooms so that they could talk privately.

Honestly, I think X was right. Maybe, if Jacob took on the role of their Dad, maybe this chaos wouldn't have happened. _Well, too late Ass hole! What's done is done!_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt like someone was staring at me. I put down the dish I was scrubbing, took the hand towel beside the sink and started drying my hands as I turned. I was faced with a very puffy eyed and runny nosed Zenos.

We stared at each other for a while. He kept wiping his nose with the back of his hand so I got my handkerchief and walked up to Z. I knelt down to his height and held his nose with the handkerchief. Z didn't pull out of my hand, he just blew his nose and took the handkerchief from me as he whispered his thank you.

I stood up and got a glass of water for Z. After handing him the glass of water I leaned against the kitchen island.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. Z finished drinking the glass of water then nodded his head.

"Do you want anything else?" Z shook his head no.

"Do you want to say or ask me something Zenos?" I asked cautiously.

Z stared at me. I honestly was scared at what he would say. I was afraid that he would say that he hates me too, like his brother. After all, he just heard his father confess to his twin brother that he was unfaithful to his mother before they were born, causing their mother to leave him. _There's a word for that: S-T-U-P-I-D-I-T-Y..What does that spell?! Edward the fucking stupid person!_

"We're your only children, right?" Zenos whispered.

I sighed in relief. It was then I realized I was holding my breath. _He wasn't mad at me? _I really hoped that he isn't mad at me. It's enough for me to have X hating me but if Z will start hating me too, it was as if I was trying to win a loosing battle.

I smiled and shook my head 'no.' Then Z ran to me and hugged my legs tightly. Then I felt him sobbing. I hugged him back and said "Zenos, you and Xenos are the only sons I have. I don't have any children to love other than you two."

Z looked up to me and he had fresh tears streaming down his face then answered "That's what Momma said to us before I went here."

I was so happy that Z wasn't mad at me. I don't mean to compare but Z is less aggressive that X. Despite that, I still love my boys equally.

I know that it might take some time but I am determined to patch things up between me and X. I'm also determined to patch things up between me and Bella. Although both might take some time, I will do my best and give everything I have just to make sure that there will be no more running away and feuds. If being friends with Jacob Black means making things better, I'll befriend him. I will seriously do _anything _just to fix every mistake I've done.

I pulled away from Z and I looked straight in his eyes.

"Z, do you want to go out for some Ice Cream?"

"But Momma said I can't have Ice Cream. I already asked her before going down here because she used to give me Ice Cream when I'm crying." Z answered sadly.

"Let me deal with your Momma later. Right now, I think that it's time to take you out for some Strawberry Ice Cream Sundae." Z's eyes light up like Christmas lights and started pulling me to the front door.

I drove us to the nearest Ice Cream parlor. Z was so excited to get some Ice Cream that he dashed out of the car the moment I unlocked the car doors and walked inside the Ice Cream parlor without me. When I walked inside, I saw Z sitting at a booth and was already telling a waitress his order. I giggled to myself and walked up to the booth he was at.

"So let me repeat what you ordered, you want a Strawberry Ice Cream sundae with chocolate and strawberry syrup, colorful sprinkles, some colorful M&Ms and you don't want plastic spoon but a metal sterilized spoon?" the waitress said as I sat in front of a very excited Z.

"Yes please. My teacher said that by using less plastic utensils, I'm saving the Earth in my own little ways." Z flashed the waitress a familiar smile after answering.

The waitress smiled and I think I heard her say "aw" before facing me.

"And what can I get you?" she asked

"I'll have the same thing but without the chocolate syrup." Then I smiled at the waitress the same way Z did.

The waitress smiled at me before turning around and walking away. When I looked at Z, I caught him staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about, little man?" I leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

"You ordered the same thing."

"Well of course. I love Strawberry Ice Cream sundaes with Strawberry syrup, colorful sprinkles and M&Ms."

"No, Momma said you love Coffee flavored Ice Cream and that you hated syrups because they're too sweet." Z said as he stared at our Ice Cream sundaes being put in front of us on our tables. I silently said 'thank you' to the waitress before answering my son.

"I do love Coffee flavored Ice Cream but if my son loves syrups then I'll start loving them too." I could swear that I saw Z blush but he hid it by staring at the Ice Cream instead of facing me.

Z and I ate Ice Cream in silence. I could feel Z's feet swinging back and forth under the table. I glanced at him once and a while, and whenever I do, I remember how happy Bella was when we had dates like these.

Our silence was broken when Z asked "X hates you but Momma said you still love him. You still love Xenos as much as me, right Dad?"

I wasn't surprised that one of my 5 years old sons would ask me that after everything that happened earlier today.

"Of course I still love him as much as you Z."

"You won't let uncle Jake take your place?" Z asked slowly without looking at me.

"No, I won't. I'll be your Dad forever."

Z's face lit up again and walked to my side of the booth, he sat beside me and hugged me tightly.

"I love you, Dad. Forever and ever!" Z said.

"I love you too son and your brother too. I love both of you forever and ever."

_Now all I have to do is say the same thing to X and Bella._

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review. I appreciate them very much.**_


End file.
